


Work title.

by jellyfic



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, coffee shop AU, little angel kuroo, little demon kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfic/pseuds/jellyfic
Summary: Akaashi has a crush on the waiter and intends to ignore it, except that the little creatures on his shoulders want otherwise. Kenma and Kuroo can be pretty annoying at times.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 29
Kudos: 178





	Work title.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if there’s any typos.

“I saw you staring.” 

“He definitely was.” 

Akaashi sighed, willingly ignoring the remarks, focusing on taking little sips of his drink instead, careful not to burn himself. He took a seat in the coffee shop, putting his laptop on the table. 

“And now you’re ignoring us.” 

“He is. That means we are right.” 

He didn’t bother respond, used to their teasing. He knew them well enough now to guess Kenma was wincing while Kuroo was beaming. So when Kenma sat on his shoulders, clearly waiting for an answer, he sighed again. He could see Kuroo peeking out at him in the corner of his eyes. 

“You were blushing right? That’s why you took so much time taking out your money?” The little angel asked, voice teasing at his turn. 

“Please, not you too Kuroo-san.” He breathed out, closing his eyes from exasperation. 

“I can’t blame you, he’s definitely cute.” Kuroo continued, poking his cheek. 

“Please, leave me alone I have to work.” He opened his laptop to illustrate his words, and turned it on. He was extremely inspired today, he knew he could write a few pages of his novel in one go. If the little creatures on his shoulder would leave him alone. 

“I’ll go when you’ll admit you find the barman is cute.” The angel countered, shitty grin on his face. 

Akaashi didn’t answer. He  _ did _ find the man cute. He smiled during their whole interaction —as short as it was— being nothing less than friendly and cheerful. But if he admitted that, he would never hear the end of it. Kuroo would talk about it day and night forcing him to talk to the man, and Kenma would just tease him until he dies. 

“Inspired?” Kenma asked, mischief gone from his tone. 

Akaashi just nodded, knowing the little devil will leave him be. The latter sighed. 

“This story better not have a new character with two toned hair when I get back.” He threatened before addressing to the other creature. “Kuro.” 

Kuroo whined, showing his discontentment. “Kenma you’re no fun.” 

Despite his complaint, both creatures disappeared in a little  _ pop _ . Akaashi wrote so much that day, spending nearly two hours in the coffee shop, pretending he wasn’t casting glances at the counter. 

When he closed his laptop there wasn’t any new character with two toned hair. Yet. 

—

“Where are we going?” 

“Take a guess.” 

“Akaashi are we going where I think we are going?” 

Ignoring them had become a habit, so Akaashi crossed the road carefully, not even flinching. He was exactly heading where Kuroo thought they were going, not that he would admit it. But they both quickly understood once he opened the door of the coffee shop. 

“Two times in the same week, you must really like him.” The little angel teased at his right. 

He was going to counter when a reedy voice interrupted him. “Akaashi!” 

Surprised, Akaashi just looked at the barman at the counter, waving at him and smiling happily. It was only his second time in this shop, and the man already had his name memorized? 

“Oh.” Kenma arched a brow, visibly as surprised as him. 

_ Oh,  _ indeed. 

“He knows your name!” Kuroo yells, elbowing him. “He’s definitely interested, ask him out!” 

“No.” Akaashi answered, smiling back at the grey-haired boy. He approached the counter, feeling his cheeks heating at the gaze analyzing him. 

“What can I do for you today, Akaashi?” The boy —Bokuto, he read on his badge— smiled wider, eyes glowing. 

“You’re blushing.” The little devil stated at his left, disgust evident in his voice. 

“Shh! Kenma!” Kuroo scolded, peeking up to see the boy. “Remember first rule.” 

Akaashi guessed the frown on Kenma’s face but didn’t check, knowing he already had two pair of eyes on him. He tried his best ignoring them, and answered. 

“I’d like a black coffee please.”

“Of course,” Bokuto beamed, turning immediately to prepare his drink. “Black coffee for a pretty guy!” 

He knew the red on his cheeks deepened, as the little devil mumbled. “Gross.” 

He could see Kuroo looking at Kenma, arms crossed and gaze scolding in the corner of his eyes. But he said nothing, fidgeting in his wallet to take out the money. When Bokuto handed him his drink after writing his name on it, and he gave him the change, smiling politely. 

“Ah no need; it’s in the house!” The barman said, waving his hands and winking at him. 

“Can’t believe you’re falling for such bad flirting.”

“Kenma!” 

Akaashi forced himself to clear his mind as he pushed his hand a bit nearer to Bokuto. “No please, take it. I don’t think you have the right to do that. I don’t want you to get in trouble.” 

“Gross.” 

Bokuto winced. “Maybe, but I want to.” 

He gave him a little smile, nearly forcing the money into him. “That’s very nice of you, but I insist, take it.” 

The boy pouted, lips swollen and brows knitting together but finally took the money. Which Akaashi couldn’t help but find cute. 

“You have a disgusting smile on your face right now, just saying.” Kenma grunted, erasing Akaashi’s smile immediately, as he frowned, annoyed to be interrupted. 

He tried to ignore him, smiling softly again at the boy, taking his drink. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” The effect was immediate; his smile was back on his face, wider than ever, eyes glowing again and cheeks slightly pink. 

The view itself blinded him. 

As his own smile widened, he turned away, choosing a table to seat so he could take his time to drink and enjoy writing. The moment he sat down, Kuroo reprimanded. 

“Kenma! That was rude!” The little devil only pouted in response, head burying into his shoulders. But it didn’t stop Kuroo from continuing. “What’s the first rule?” 

Kenma groaned, sitting legs crossed on Akaashi’s shoulders to put his chin on his hands. Akaashi said nothing. The blond did unsettle him back there, so he left the scolding part to Kuroo. 

“Kenma.” His voice was more firm, and Akaashi saw Kenma’s shoulder sag deeper. “What’s the first rule?”

“Never interrupt when Akaashi is talking to someone.” He grumbled, annoyed. 

“Right. That wasn’t nice of you to do!” Kuroo continued, but his voice was immediately softer, more suggesting than reprimanding. 

Akaashi sighed; Kuroo couldn’t be upset at Kenma for his dear life. And he suspected that it wasn’t because of his angelic nature. 

“It’s okay Kuroo-san.” He murmured, drinking his coffee. 

“Akaashi, he definitely likes you too; you have to ask him out!” The little angel smiled at him, hope glowing in his eyes. 

“I don’t  _ like _ him Kuroo-san. Well, at least not like that, he’s just… Welcoming.” 

“Welcoming.” Kenma mocked, rolling his eyes. 

“Yes. He’s charming, but I don’t think I’m searching for anything.” He posed his drink on the table, holding it with both hands, laptop long forgotten. His eyes trailed to the boy, taking customers’ order with his big smile and joyful attitude. 

“It’s disgusting.” Kenma made a face, owning a glare from Kuroo. 

“I think it’s cute.” The latter spoke, nodding firmly. 

“You could choose someone less… Energetic.” The little creature wrinkled his nose, ignoring his friend’s obvious glare. 

“What do you mean?” 

“We already have a hopeless over-stimulated and cringy species with us all day. Adding one would be so tiring.” Kenma’s frown deepened as he looked at the angel. 

“You wounded me Kenma,” Kuroo whined, bringing his hand to his chest as if he had been stabbed. “Also Akaashi don’t listen to him! The boy is cute; he’s also sexy —there’s no way you didn’t notice the muscles under that uniform—” He did notice. “He’s clearly a ray of sunshine and seems so much fun!! What’s holding you?” 

Akaashi only groaned, pushing his drink aside to open his laptop, signing the end of their discussion. 

—

When he entered the coffee shop a few days later, he was greeted by a loud cheer once again. He couldn’t help the smile forming on his face, ignoring the noise of excitement from Kuroo and the scoff from Kenma. He went to the counter, waving slightly. 

“Same as usual?” Bokuto asked, excitement never leaving him. 

“Yes, please.” 

The barman quickly made his drink, accepting the change without problem this time. He wrote his name on the cup, even though Akaashi didn’t know why he was still doing it since he always waited for his cup to be ready before taking a seat. 

“How are you today Akaashi?” He put both elbows on the counter after Akaashi took his cup, posing his chin in his hands and smiling widely at him. 

It took him a few seconds to register he was making conversation. Kenma scoffed again at his side, and Kuroo put his fist into his mouth to prevent him from screaming. 

“I’m feeling great actually, thank you for asking. How about you?” He discreetly wiped one sweaty hand on his jeans as he cast a smile. 

“I was a bit tired to be honest, but I’m feeling better now!” Bokuto smiled. 

Akaashi felt his cheeks burning, understanding very well what the barman was insinuating. He cleared his throat, earning a laugh from Kenma, visibly mocking him. 

“I’m glad to hear that. Don’t overdo yourself at work!” 

“I won’t, thank you Akaashi! Enjoy your cup!” Akaashi wouldn’t have thought the boy’s smile could be bigger, but Bokuto proved him wrong. It was flustered that he headed to his usual table, trying desperately to hide his embarrassment. 

“Don’t over do yourself at work?” Kenma mocked him the moment he got away from the counter. 

“Aw Kenma don’t be rude! He did his best!” Kuroo scolded, but there was a enormous smile on his face. 

“You were a mess.” The little devil continued, sitting on his shoulder like he loved to. He eyed Akaashi, grin spreading on his face. “I think I like this guy actually.” 

Akaashi ignored them, feeling his neck turning crimson at their remarks. He opened his laptop, hoping they would leave him alone, but this time, it was fruitless. He kept writing though, still hoping they would get bored and finally disappear. 

“Don’t worry Akaashi you did good! He’s enamored already!” Kuroo pat his cheeks, voice comforting. 

“An open book of flustered thoughts.” The little devil countered, grin not quitting his lips once. 

“Kenma, that’s not true.”

“He was.”

“Was not.”

“Was too.” 

“He did his best okay?” The little angel turned to him, ruffling his hair. “I’m sure it’s fine! The next step is asking him out!” 

“Can’t wait to see that part. That will definitely be funny.” 

“Kenma!” 

“What? It’s true!”

Akaashi sighed, annoyance building up in him. His typing was more and more brutal and he knew his head was scarlet red by now. 

“You haven’t stopped blushing since the moment he greeted you Akaashi. Can’t believe you already have a crush for this boy.” Kenma laughed, earning him a desperate sigh from Kuroo. 

Akaashi stopped writing, taking a huge breath in and snapped. “It’s funny you’re the one saying this when you’ve been head over heels for Kuroo-san since day one.” 

Kenma choked, coughing violently, head turning the exact same color as Akaashi’s. He hadn’t expected that one. Akaashi can’t help the grin forming on his face, happy of his little victory. 

The little devil only glared at him, keeping his mouth shut for the first time since he entered the shop. His whole body was red, matching the colors of his demon wings and horns. 

Well, this shut him up for good. Satisfied, Akaashi started writing again, face cooling down. He ignored Kuroo’s dumbstruck expression and Kenma’s glares, finally enjoying silence. And as a new character with grey haired appeared in his story, Kuroo finally spoke. 

“Kenma, do you-”

“Shut up.” The blond interrupted, earning a chuckle from Akaashi. 

Kuroo closed his mouth, taking a seat on his shoulders at his turn, wings sagging. He felt a bit bad for the little angel, probably conflicted with tones of emotions right now, but he said nothing, typing. To his surprise, they both stayed on his shoulders without arguing until he closed his laptop. 

“Well, that was a productive day.” He stated, breaking the silence. 

Kenma was the only one to react, grunting, as Kuroo was still managing to make his mind work again. Putting his laptop back in his bag, he grabbed the empty cup, ready to throw it. But as he was about to, Kuroo finally stormed out of his realization and yelled at him. 

“Wait! There’s something on it!” 

Akaashi frowned, turning the cup in his hand, confused. And there, next to his name, was a phone number with a little “Call me -Bokuto”. Akaashi blushed from head to toe again, immediately looking up to the counter to see the grey-haired boy still taking the customers orders. 

Kenma scoffed at his side. “Can’t believe he got the guts to do it before you.” 

“Shut up.” 

**Author's Note:**

> This a very very indulgent fic; the idea was ten times better in my head and it got out of hand. So don’t take it too seriously!


End file.
